Know Thy Enemy
} Season 3, Episode 12 } Episode Information Air Date April 26, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode The Last Day Next Episode Season 4 Summary As the dawn rises across the skyline of the city that never sleeps, Eric is pursuited in a dream that consists of Kristina offering him two innocent to feed upon for his delight. Declining that he doesn't want that life no longer, he is redirected of seeing Kristina forcefully holds Isabella by the neck and threatens to destroy her if he doesn't. Without any infamy or holding back, Eric quickly snaps the neck of both victims and drains them of their blood quickly, while Kristina grins of satisfaction. Still consuming their blood, Eric glares into the eyes of Isabella while Kristina holds a vengeful expression and incapitates Isabella's heart which leads to Eric stating "no" in an catastrophic manner. Awakening from his astonishing dream, Eric rests his head and contemplates on how it's just a mental allusion. While lying on his chest, Isabella questions what is it another horrifying dream, which Eric contemplates on what he would do if something happened to her. Notifying him to erase his negative suggestions, Isabella informs Eric that she'll always remain by his side for eternity and that nothing should never come between them again. Intrigued by her response, Eric embraces Isabella with a unforgetful kiss and the two comfort each other while in bed. Studying in the library for her unpcoming midterm, Camille continues to think about Scott and how shw would be able to tell him her ultimate secret that may just unraval their beginning relationship. Also reminding herself of their date that takes place later during the night, Camille suggests that she must tell Scott the truth before their personal life continue any further. Not expecting to see him there also, Scott approaches Camille and is surprised to see her back in town so eary. Informing him that her siblings going away trip lasted less longer than she anticipated, Scott asks her if they can currently take a break from their academics and grab a bite to eat. Not taking the day well, Camille implies that Scott should take a seat, due to her having something important to inform him. While he wonders what she has to imply to his knowledge, with courage, Camille informs Scott that she's been eighteen for a long time. Confused about time can't afford to progress faster, Scott states that birthdays only comes around once a year. Being fond of his sarcastic comment, Camille notifies him that she's been eighteen for over 2,000 years. Asking her if she considering herself immortal, Camille replies that she is. Not believing her, Scott mentions that she should see a doctor due to state of mind. Getting frustrated, Camille grabs Scott and they both head to the nearest restroom, where Camille exemplifies her powers and cabalities before him and gives him severakl examples of what she's capable of. During her conclusion of temporary events, Scott is traumatized of what he just witnessed of his beloved girlfriend. Not being able to express his opinion in words due to his frustration, Scott quickly departs from the restroom, which leaves Camille in an regretful manner. As they arrive at Dominic's apartment, Vincent and Destiny returns and while lowering their luggage, Gordon fastly approaches their prescense and embraces them both with an endearing hug. Vincent kindly asks what what long and physical complementary for, as Gordon replies back that he truly missed them both while they were away, especially his mother Destiny, due to what she has been through over the past couple of weeks. Destiny informs Gordon that with his upcoming and rigorous training that lies ahead, he will be able to depart with them if any other serious and catastrophic incidents occur during the future. Vincent suggest to Destiny and Gordon that with the victory accomplished while away in Albany, New York; they should go out and celebrate which he insisted a movie than dinner. Agreeing upon his idea, Destiny figured that it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring along with them pre-snacks before the film begins at the local theater (which she meant to bring along "blood bags" for both Vincent and Gordon) due to the fact that Gordon is still adjusting to his nature. As Gordon fastly approaches and gets seated in the vehicle, Vincent and Destiny gives each complements on how they reacted and protected themselves during the battle in upstate New York. Destiny also implies that if Kristina would've proceeded with her plot, then her and Dominic would've faced the same fate as the others in the werewolf pack. Informing her that her life is to valuable to destroy, Vincent proves his love for her by getting down on one knee and asking will Destiny do the extrodinary honor of marrying him. Destiny is defined as astounded, but also excited and accepts his request. The two embrace in a passionate hug, while Gordon distantly hears what just occured and begins to grin with happiness. At Gold's Gym Fitness Center, Dominic and Ariana spend the day together by burning off calories which was a local getaway they needed with each other after their recent war with the northern werewolf pack and with Kristina's former coven. Wondering why she's vigorously running on the treadmill while he's lifting numerous pounds of weights, Dominic reinforms Ariana that she burns millions of calories everytime she fastly moves due to her vampiric abilities of transportation. Agreeing with his specific reasoning, Ariana states that she would like to be human for one day and would rather regularly run without any hesitation or being disrupted, which causes Dominic to blush courageously. As Ariana completes her 15 minutes of cardio, she joins Dominic in the weight room and begins tom explain how the recent war caused her to mainly worry about him. Dominic contemplates on why would she be worried about him while he was in his wolf form. Nodding of the fact that he's stuck on his bravery skills, Ariana still points out that he could've been killed by the other pack members or by one of Kristina's companions. Dominic quickly approaches Ariana from behind, while passionately holding her waist, he informs her that she worries to much and should begin to live in the moment everytime an destructive incident occur. Loving his brief response, Ariana replies that he should think about living in the moment more often while they're performing sexual positions during daily hours. Blushing at her sarcastical response, Dominic places a kiss on Ariana's lips, which the two inform they're love for each other. Secretly consuming a glass of blood at the nearest restaraunt to enjoy a lovely night out, André and Sariah discuss about how handling this problem within' his family have been implicating stress upon their jobs, which André tends to agree. André states that since he is the owner of numerous banks along each borough's of New York City, he has a ton of stress situations that have been placed in his hands. Not wanting to relate how much stress is upon him due to his executtively occupation, Sariah admits that she'll still to marketing and business communications, which the two begins to blush constantly about their complaining work lives. Coming to his mind, André insists on informing Sariah that they need to take a vacation and go out of the country and enjoy the spectacular island of Jamaica or Aruba. Sariah begins to question him about how are they suppose to leave unexpectedly without giving each of their companions & friends an early heads up about their plans, especially their jobs. André replies that it wouldn't be an unplanned move, he also states they he will inform everyone of their upcoming departure so it wouldn't affect their personal lives nor their occupational lives. Agreeing on his idea upon his behalf, Sariah makes a toast to them both on getting away from their ordance and constant routinely lives, which André smiles and embraces her with a kiss. Taking a temporary walk through the neighborhood of Harlem; Michael and Kate begin to engage in a deep conversation about the genesis of The Old Ones and how everything became to be what it currently is (as in how all vampires are descendants from their bloodline and how vampires/werewolves became slaves to the sun and moon). Wanting to brush up on her history of what she finally is within' today's society, Kate asks Michael if she could learn how vampires became slaves to the sun and who conjured the threatening spell upon the descendants of The Old Ones. Michael explains how the plan origninated and how it was conjured on the behalf of The Original Witch, whom casted the spell upon both species. Kate asks why was it brought upon the future generation of vampires, Michael states that it was because of his family's bloodshed and vigorous killings that they commited among innocent humans. Explaing how The Original Witch finally was tired of the multiples of killings throughout the area, she profounded and conjured a powerful spell that will prevent the future generation of vampires slaves from walking in the daylight and prevent the future generation of werewolves from shifting upon their free-will, which made them slaves only to transition during a full moon. Michael informs Kate what a hell of a story to listen to, and Kate replies that it was just handled the wrong way but doesn't blame the action made in the attempt of The Original Witch. Spending the entire night watching horror flicks and enjoying the remake of supernatural movies, Ayana and Jamia discuss how they enjoyed using their power for the sake of saving their friends, keeping balance upon the area they reside in and between the species they co-exists with. Jamia also explains to Ayana about how she needs to end performing difficult spells which can bring any witch to exhaustion and result in their deaths, which Jamia begins to feel emotionally about. Ayana explains to her that it's not her fault that she's always felt independent as a regular human but also kept the trait onced she found out about her family lineage and becoming a thorough-bred witch. Not blaming her for her past traits and actions, Jamia makes it clear that she can't loose a cousin that she dearly cares about and only family member that she has truly been close to. Giving her recognition upon how she feels about her, Ayana responds with informing Jamia that for now on, when trying to settle a difficult an arising altercation involving vampires and werewolves, she wouldn't conjure a powerful spell alone and will insists on Jamia helping with it, even though they will both suffer the pain of exhaustion. Jamia replies that she would rather suffer it with her than her suffering it alone. As the two comfort each other, Jamia and Ayana informs each other that they love one another and they two embrace in a laugh due to the television turning off during their epic moment. Matthew and Wesley head over to the residence of The Old Ones and discuss with Camille what occurred, which she explains to the both that she had no choice but to inform him what she really is and how she couldn't continue with their indeviant relationship while holding a dark secret. Agreeing with her reason of not lying to him and having no choice to tell him if the relationship would of progressed, Matthew and Wesley comfort Camille as she sheds numerous of tears on how Scott reacted towards her secret. Relaxing above the roof of the condominium, Eric is seen comforting Isabella in his arms and informing her that no matter how long he has to work on his addiction of not slaughtering humans due to his infamous bloodlust, he wants her by his side throughout his rehabilition process. Loving that he's willing to go through with the idea, Isabella embraces Eric with a touching kiss and informs him that she will remain by him till' the end. As the two watch the moon over the tremendous skyline of New York City, an anonymous shooting star passes through the northern hemisphere, which they both comes across and catches a glimpse as it concludes from outer space. Smiling with endearment, Isabella informs Eric that he should make a wish on what he wants to occur during their future together. Knowing what he'll place towards his wish, Eric explains to Isabella that he wishes that the both of them, alonfg with his family will consist of peace through eternity, in which he confesses that he knows it's not going to occur anytime soon, due to the previous full-blown incident that just occured. Isabella reacts to his late comment with an atounded expression and replies to him that he'll never know but he should keep that type of wish within his heart. Acceptint that he will, Eric implies to Isabella on what did she wish for, taking a long period time to answer, Isabella finally states that she hopes Kristina soon shows a change of heart one day and takes care of herself while preying among the innocent due to her borken heart. Wondering why she would wish such a thing and especially towards Kristina, Eric informs Isabella that she has no type of affection within herself no longer and show's no sympathy or love for the innocent, even if they are in their unhappy place of humanity, Kristinaw will never contain the heart of retribution. As Eric's voice continues through the background, Kristina is showed walking through Piedmont Park in Atlanta and looking at the moon, while she reflects on a flashback that shows her and Eric embracing a heartfelt kiss and comforting each other. Kristina touches her lips as it reminds her of how much she still loves and cares for Eric. Redirecting back to the location of Eric and Isabella, Isabella mentions that even so, praying is all they can provide for her and Eric replies with an acceptable nod as he embraces Isabella with a kiss and the two enjoy the rest of the night feasting their eyes upon the moon. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Soundtrack 1. Let's Go Surfing- The Drums 2. I'm Alright- Agent Ribbons 3. Everything At Once- Superchunk 4. Quarry Hymns- Land of Talk 5. Breathe Again- Sara Bareilles Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes